Johnnie helped
by lysapot
Summary: AU. A night where he finally told her what he feels. Johnnie helped a lot for her to find some courage to reply. CC/Niles


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

A/N: Hi! I've been a CC/Niles fan for I don't know how long, and here's my first attempt at writing them. I didn't actually put there names in here but you call pretty much tell.. Lol.. Tell me what you think :)

-----

"Do you want me to stay?" His voice filled with such hope and fear. He didn't want for _her _to make him go away. He wanted to be by her side through everything. It took him thousands of intense battles with his mind and heart to finally have the courage to admit to himself aloud that he _wanted _her, that he _needed _her.

He looked passionately into her eyes, as if he wanted to see what was running in her mind, wanting to see her soul; as if he wanted to strip her armor to finally see the _true_ her. He saw her lips open but no words came out, again she tried to speak but alas, no luck.

"Can you say something? Anything?" He was already on his knees, reaching to hold her hand but she stood up from the bed as if his touch was poison, ready to kill her instantly.

"I…" She went to the window, gazing out to see the lights that the city below them secreted. "The city is beautiful." Not having the courage to answer him. It was all wrong, their relationship was never supposed to be like this. It was much easier when they fight, throw banters to each other, always at each other's throat. It was much easier when she knew that no other emotions but _loathe_ was present. _Why did he have to say that? Why can't he just make everything stay the same? I like feeling in control and what he said just makes me lose my control…_

_You are far more beautiful. _He had taken her position on the edge of the bed, "At least you said something, and I can take that for now." He let out a big sigh. Everything again fell silent and it was as foreign in their relationship to be silent as penguins in North Pole.

He stood up heading towards the bar. He _needed _a drink if he was too survived this night. "Johnnie Walker?"

_I prefer you. _"Yeah, thanks." She could admit it in her mind that she _wanted _him. She wanted him to hold her close, arms around her so protectively. His lips on her, making the world disappear; nothing would matter except for them. She was a strong woman, not afraid of anything; she can face the toughest of men even make them cringed in fear but _he _can make her crawl under a rock with his words. She can admit it to herself, she was _afraid_ that he would leave her heart breaking into a million pieces.

"Here." She grabbed the glass from his hands and a few seconds later Johnnie was gone.

He could not help but chuckled. He knew that whenever she was faced with a dilemma, she could chug down an entire keg of beer if she wanted too.

"What?" She raised her perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"I was just thinking that college frat guys would fall to their knees with your drinking prowess." That was the first banter he had given her since he told her _that. _

She gave him a laugh, her rather sultry laugh that could make him fall into her mercy. "Well, that was the first natural thing you said tonight."

_She was right. _He had not thrown her a zinger all night and that was their natural habitat. "I guess I owe you an apology, I was not in my right mind then." He flashed his pearly grin.

"Since when are you in the right mind?" She challenged.

He looked at her for a moment and smiled to himself. She was right; ever since he acknowledged the fact that he _loves_ her, he could not think about anything else but her. Her beautiful blue eyes, those icy blue orbs that captivate him to even move an inch. Her voice; that sultry voice could make him melt as she calls his name. And her scent, her magnificent scent that he could tell even if she was a mile away coming towards him. So she was right, with her, he was never in the right mind. He smoothly allowed the liquor down his throat; he would definitely be in need of more than just one.

Again it fell silent. She was becoming agitated about this. He had _no right_ to make her feel agitated! She needed to know what was running in his twisted mind. She needed for herself to speak. "Why did you say _that_ tonight?"

Her question did not surprise him. He looked again into her eyes as he spoke, "Because that's how I feel. I know you don't believe me but I do. I really do. And I will definitely hate myself if I did not say it to you. I could lose you forever to _him._" He spat the last part with much venom he could have mustered.

---------

"_Come on, let's dance." He said as his piercing blue eyes connected with her._

_She smiled at him, "Sure, why not. This is such a boring benefit."_

_They held their stance in the middle of the dance floor. The people on the dance floor cleared, letting the two showed the room how to dance. His left hand on her waist while her right hand on his shoulder and their other hands intertwined as they moved with the music. Swiftly they moved around the floor, everyone faded leaving them in their own world. They did not even notice that the song has finished until they heard her name being called._

_They turned to see Martin Hunt, her lover. _

_He reached for her hand as she was about to run into Martin's arms. "Don't. He is not right for you."_

_He was always vocal about her choice in men but never did he give her that comment before. "And who prey tell is right for me?" She replied feeling his grip on her hand tighten._

_He looked straight at her eyes while his voice was of pure gentleness she never heard before, "Me... Because I love you more than he will ever will."_

_She did not have time to react as he retreated leaving her stranded in the middle of the dance floor as Martin wrapped his arms around her._

"_Hi there darling, I did not know you could move like that. You were great." He said as he kissed her bare shoulder._

"_Martin, I have to go." She did not even hear his reply as she was in pursuit of him._

_-------_

She had found her voice now, emotions were stirring within her, "How can you expect me to believe that you _love _me?! All we do was throw insults at each other. And to tell you the truth, I don't even we can consider ourselves as friends!" She took down another drink.

_Johnnie will be gone by tonight. _"Ever considered it as another from of love?" He challenged her as he also took down another.

"Oh God, how could you consider that as love?" She was nearly yelling at him.

"Would you believe me if I say that I have a twisted perception of love?" A grin crossing his lips.

"You could never be serious, huh?" She could not help a smile to form on her lips.

He walked towards her and took her hand, "Look at me." She looked at him, feeling her blue eyes pierced through her. She could get lost in his eyes. "I'm just easing the situation but if you want me to be serious, I will. Like I said before, I meant it when I told you I love you."

"When?… Why?..." She turned her gaze to her feet.

He brought his hand to her chin and made her looked at him again. "I don't know when, maybe when I first saw you walk through the door or maybe the first ever banter we had. I really don't know. Why? Because I never felt my heart beat so much faster whenever I am trading zingers with you, or maybe because each time I find myself alone, it is always your voice that I hear in my mind, or maybe because whenever I smell your perfume I feel like I am floating, or just maybe because whenever you look at me with those icy blue eyes of yours, I am melting." Leaning in, he whispered into her ear. "Like your kind with water."

She felt a shiver run through her spine. No man has ever made her feel like this. It took all her self-control not to grab his shirt and kiss him right there. She just stayed silent, losing her voice again. And another fact, he was the only man who can make her fall silent.

"I know you feel something for me too." He was gaining a bit more confidence leaning again into her ear, his hot breath making the hair in her nape stand in attention. "You would not follow me back here if there was none."

She had enough of him being in control, she needed her control back even if she just wanted to admit what he had said was true. She pushed him back so she could grab another drink. After taking down the liquid, she looked at him. "You know what…" _Oh, to hell with it... Johnnie helped me enough._

She walked towards him with an evil smirk on her lips and grasped his shirt and pressed her lips against his. He took him a few second to get over the shock but he welcomed her advances very openly, snaking his arms around her waist as hers around his neck pulling him closer. He was the one who broke the kiss, taking in as much air as his lungs were out.

"So does this mean you want me to stay?" Laying his forehead against her.

She answered him with her lips.

.


End file.
